Sweets
by kirausa
Summary: She wanted this, he wanted that, and Kagura was annoyed. A very short, dialogue-centric one-shot. GinKagu.


Summary: She wanted this, he wanted that, and Kagura was annoyed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. Meh.

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading my first Gintama fic! I love you all. And a lot more thanks to those who gave it a review!

I wanted to wrote something real good after my first Gintama fanfic, but the more I wanted it to be good, the more I got confused, and the worse the story became. So I sent my brain for a vacation for a while, not thinking even a little bit of this, and suddenly, a story line pops out of nowhere.

I wrote this fic today, on a bright sunny Sunday, and tomorrow will be the start of my end-of-term exam. So, yeah. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Sweets**

"I want it so−"

"Sweet."

A pause.

"I said I want something sour−"

"Something sweet."

Kagura glared at him.

"Sour."

"Sweet."

"Ugh. Fine, fine. Vanilla−"

"Strawberry."

She scratched her head. This was really getting out of hand. "Whose birthday is it, I ask you?"

"Yours," Gintoki answered.

"And who is supposed to be deciding the flavor of the cake?"

"You−"

She cut him off. "See−"

"−if you'll let Shimura sister bake a cake for you."

She couldn't argue back.

"Besides," he added, "Since you eavesdropped on a supposed to be private conversation between her and me, I get to choose the flavor."

"Hey! I was just… Just…"

"Just?"

"… Nothing."

Gintoki and Otae had been out together, Kagura had been jealous of her, and the next thing she knew she was already tailing them from behind. Kagura eavesdropped, and turned out they were discussing her 'supposed to be' surprise birthday party.

So she exhaled a sigh of defeat, before remembering something and opened her mouth again.

"By the way, aren't strawberries sour?"

"We're using strawberry milk."

"Darn it."

* * *

"Aren't you going to go inside?"

Kagura turned around, just to find Gintoki stepping out of Otose-san's snack shop, where her birthday party was held.

"You're outside too," she pointed out.

He just shrugged. "You haven't tasted the cake yet."

She scrunched her nose at him. "I don't really like sweet things."

"Why? I remember you gobbling up all my chocolate stock in a day once."

"Gin-chan, that was ages ago. Sweet things are very dangerous for an eighteen-year-old girl."

"No they aren't," Gintoki argued, "They don't really give healthy eighteen-year-old girls like you diabetes."

"… They make us fat."

"Oh."

Kagura looked down, and she realized that he was holding a plate of strawberry cake.

"At least try some," he said, "It's good."

Kagura shook her head. "I'm full already."

"But you barely eat five bowls of rice!"

"Gin-chan," she bellowed, "Carbohydrates and hormones are definitely not on good terms."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said I don't want it!" she shouted, and spun around, her back facing him.

Silence filled the air, making Kagura wonder what caused it. Maybe he had gone inside already? She turned around again and suddenly, his lips was pressed against hers. A high-pitched squeak emerged from her throat.

She tried to scream which, she cursed herself for her stupidity, gave a chance for his tongue to slide inside her mouth. And then she tasted something sweet. Strawberry flavored and sugary, with melting whipped cream and jam and chocolate sauce and he was so warm and mmm−

He pulled away, when she was enjoying the contact so much.

She was still trying to devour the sticky substance in her mouth, red-cheeked and breathing hard and all. But Gintoki looked as if nothing just happened; he wasn't even breathless at all (curse him).

"So," he said, a flicker of expectation in his eyes, "Was the cake good?"

Not finding her ability to talk, Kagura nodded slowly. He, in return, smiled.

"Thank you," he said, and he slid back through the shoji screen to rejoin the party.

But she stayed glued to the spot.

It was sweet. It was good. It was really good. The cake, she meant, not the mouth-contact. Honestly.

But thank goodness he was persistent about baking a sweet-flavored cake. Because she just couldn't imagine how things would become if it was sour.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
